A Late Night Talk
by artemis1234567
Summary: Fang walks into Max's room and asks for help. FAX. Bad summary and title, but the story's okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my third fanfic. It's not really a story, but just a few paragraphs I thought of before I went to bed. Enjoy!**

**-artemis1234567**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't even own the paper that I wrote the draft on. So I own nothing.**

The rest of the flock was asleep. Fortunately I was able to put them down before Anne did. I was listening to my favorite singer - Liam Rooney. Sometimes, music was my only escape. Fang then walked into my room.

"Sup, Fang?" I asked him. He came and sat on my bed.

"It's nothing, just felt like having one of our late night talks before I crashed." Wow, that was the longest phrase I've ever heard him say. I better brace myself for the apocalypse.

"Okay,. Since you titled it a 'late-night talk,' then I suppose we have to talk. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Max, I don't know how to put this but I , - I need your help." His face grew a little dimmer as he said this. Fang has become a chatter-box. Maybe the world was coming to an end!

"Alright then, what do you need help with?" I asked, feeling half excited and half scared. It wasn't everyday Fang came up to you and requested help. He could usually do things on his own.

"Well, I known of a girl that I've met sometime ago - at school. She's beautiful, witty, strong, and fearless, and I thing I might like her. I think I might like her a lot. I just don't know how to tell her. That's where I need your help. I need you to tell me how to tell her that I love her," I was shocked at his request. I mean, I'm no Dr. Phil. I was ready for an explosion to happen, just about now. What was up with Fang?

"Do you talk to her a lot?"

"I see her everyday. . ."

"No Duh! You see her at school, smart one! I'm just kidding. What you need to do is to call her and maybe set up a date. There you can tell her your feelings. Did that help?"

"Yeah, a little. I'll try it this weekend."

"But one question, Fang. Why do I need to know this " He lowered his head a little, as if he'd been rejected. He raised it again.

"Because I'm trying to make you jealous! " He gave me one of his quick smiles and I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He did the same and after a few more, he got up and walked to the door.

"No, seriously, it should work. It's just gotta be done right," I said as I turned my stereo back on.

"Thanks," he said quietly and left my room.

_**A/N: Well, how was it? I know it's kinda short and cruddy, but I had it in my head all that day. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll continue the story.**_

_**Also, sorry if I copied someone. It seemed like an idea that was very easily thought up. If anyone had this idea, I'm not copying you. Hope you liked the few paragraphs!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, as I am typing this, we have more than 10 reviews. As promised, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Breakfast is ready," Iggy yelled, banging on my door. " The quantity is limited, so you better hurry."

"Okay," I said. "Just let me get some jeans on!"

I ran out of my room, putting my un-brushed hair in a ponytail, when I bumped into a tall, dark, lean figure.

"Oh, sorry Fang." I blushed and then finished my ponytail. He gave me a 'don't-you-dare-mention-anything-about-last-night' look. I sorta nodded and ran down the stairs. The apocalypse still hasn't happened, but I'm waiting for it. Fang is a sure sign that it's going to happen soon

"Hmm. . . Smells like waffles, eggs, sausage, and is that. . . Is that the smell of fresh, warm maple syrup?" The Gasman asked, sitting next to Angel.

"It sure is," I informed. "And you and Ariel get the first plates."

"Oww! It's a little too hot," he whimpered, holding a half-eaten piece of sausage in the air."

And that's what you get for eating before everyone is set," Anne explained in a sophisticated manner, then she took a sip of her coffee. "Eww. . . Zephyr, did you replace the sugar with the salt again?" The Gasman looked innocent.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, this bomb calls for . . . A lot of sugar," Iggy said, looking at the instructions that he printed off the internet._

"_Got it," the Gasman said, holding the jar of sugar. "Here, you can pour it in." The Gasman handed the jar to Iggy and he started pouring._

"_Okay, that should be enough," said Iggy. He shook the jar around to feel how much sugar was left._

"_Oh, no. There's no more sugar! What are we going to do?" asked the Gasman._

"_Quick, Gazzy, go get the salt and pour it in the jar. They'll never know until they taste it."_

"_Okay," the Gasman agreed. Iggy started laughing maniacally._

_End Flashback_

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," the Gasman said in a sweet innocent 6 year old voice.

"Jeff, did you have anything to do with this?" I asked Iggy. He gave me a guilty smile and went back to fixing his plate. Fang walked in the kitchen. Iggy already had Fang's plate ready.

"Thanks, Jeff," he said.

"Welcome, Fnick."

"Don't eat the sugar," I warned, knowing he'd do it anyway.

"Okay," Fang said, spooning 'sugar' on his waffles. (A/N: Does anyone spoon sugar on there waffles?) He sat down and poured the still warm syrup on his waffles. Gazzy started eyeing him with great anticipation. I was trying to hold back the giggles as he cut a bite off his waffles. With ominous music in the background, he place the fork in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"What? I don't taste anything wrong with the sugar." We looked at him like he was crazy.

"Take another bite," Nudge said. I didn't even hear her walk in. Fang took another bite.

"Did you do something to my waffles, Jeff?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Fang said and continued eating his breakfast. We started eating ours. Fifteen minutes later, it was time to go to school. Fortunately, it was the last day.

"Alright, even though it's the last day of school, I still want you home on time. No going to parties or anything unless I have pre-approved them. Nudge, Gasman, and Angel, you can go to your friends' party. Max, Nick, and Jeff, I want you home on time." Anne explained as we got out of the car.

"Okay. Bye Anne!" Angel waved.

"Alright. Bye you all!" she waved. She drove off as we walked off. It was a good bit before the bell rang, so Angel, Gasman, and Nudge went to the playground while Iggy went to go talk to his girlfriend. So it was just me and Fang. We sat on a bench under a tree in the front of the school. I looked at Fang. His face was so calm, expressionless. So handsome. _No! Stop it Max!! You like Sam, remember?_ I told myself.

_Maybe Sam was just a cover-up for your true feelings._

_Hello Voice. Long time no see._

_I'm glad to see you too, Maximum._

_Oh, yeah? Who said I was glad to see you?_

Fang was staring at me by this point.

"The Voice?" he asked.

"Yup. It's back. Hey, Fang? Do you th-" I was cut off by the bell

"Bye Max," he told me and waved. When he was half way to the door, Lissa came up and grabbed his arm. Fang then went stiff and looked back at me with a sad, depressed look on his face. Oh. My. Gosh! This was the first time he's ever shown any expression. I have to write this down. But in the meantime. . . I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around to see Sam standing there. He was holding an envelope with my name on it.

"Hey, Max? Do you want to come to my End of the Year Party tonight? It's right after school." He handed me the envelope. What a bummer. I couldn't go.

"Oh, sorry. I told A- I mean my mom that I wouldn't go to any parties after school. She wants us home on time, but maybe I can come to your house next weekend."

"Okay. We have study hall first this week. Wanna walk together?" He asked and held out his arm for me to take it.

"Sure." I took it and we walked on.

"Okay, so you're going to meet up the Gasman walk home tonight after the party?" I asked Nudge and Angel.

"Yup," said Angel.

"You have your cell phone. Right Nudge?"

Yes. I did say cell phone. Anne, being the paranoid mother figure she is, got the four oldest ones. . . Cell phones.

"Right here!" She took it out of her pocket and showed it to me. "Fully charged and everything! Well, at least I think it is. I charged it last night, but you can't be sure it charged completely. You can ne-."

"Nudge, I get the point. Now are we clear on what to do incase an eraser comes your way?"

"Yup," she said. "Press the number 1 for the pre-recorded text message and then send." (A/N: I have no idea if a 'pre-recorded text message' exists. It's sad and embarrassing to say that. . .I have no cell phone.) Nudge and Angel's friend's mom honked the horn. Their friend waved out the window and they ran on. The Gasman was already gone. Fang, Iggy, and I watched them drive off.

"I just hope they're not erasers," I said.

"Relax, Max," Fang said and put his hand on my shoulder. "As a wise man once said - You're a fighter, not a mom." I smirked at him and punched him in the shoulder. Fang, Iggy, and I started walking home.

We got home a lot faster than usual, probably since we didn't have the younger ones to look after. It was easier, but I didn't like the feeling. Anne had us a snack of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies and milk. I dug my teeth into one. They were good, but not as good as Dr. Martinez's.

"So, how'd the last day of school go?" Anne asked, eating a cookie.

"Just like any other school day. Boring. We had final exams on the last freaking' day of school." I said in mid-chew.

"Yeah. And I didn't have to take 'em." Iggy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jeff," I said. I had my last cookie.

"I'm going to go change out of this stupid uniform," I said, brushing my hands together to get the crumbs off. "Why where it any second longer?" I ran upstairs and into my room, took off my uniform and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I ran back downstairs. Anne was cleaning up from our snack.

"Hey, Anne? Do you think we could go to the mall tonight? You know, to celebrate the last day of school?"

"You guys can, I'm going to be busy."

"Alright. Thanks, Anne!" I ran into the overly large, two story living room where Fang and Iggy were watching T.V. Well, Iggy was listening to it for that matter.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the mall tonight?" Fang turned off the T.V.

"Sure," said Fang.

"Hey, I was listening to that! Turn it back on!"

"Well, do you want to go to the mall tonight Iggy?"

"No. I'm learning how to read Braille. I need to practice." Iggy said.

"Oh, so that's what the peas are for. I thought you were imitating splitting an atom," I said.

"You figured it out, smart one," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm leaving, to anyone that's going." Fang got up and ran upstairs.

"Hold on, let me change out of my uniform!" Fang said. Three minutes later, he came down with a hoodie for both of us (to hide our wings) and with the iPod ear buds in his ear.

"Let's go," he said and we walked out the door.

**A/N: Well, how was it? If we reach 30 reviews, then I'll write a third chapter. So review, review, review!!!**

**-artemis1234567**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I'm typing this, we have less than 30 reviews. I'll cut you some slack, this time. But not the next! Thanks to those who take the time to review. As said before, reviews make the world go 'round! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

We walked into the mall. As usual, it was crowded and noisy. But the movie line wasn't that long.

"Hey Fang, want to go catch a movie?" He looked around, comparing all the other places to the movie. He looked at me and nodded. We walked off.

We got our tickets, bought some popcorn, and went to the theater. We saw this movie where people were genetically engineered into plants. It was boring. All they did was stand there, suck in sunlight and perform photosynthesis. What's more exciting than that?

"You wanna ditch this?" Fang asked me.

"Yup," I said and we walked out of the theater.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Fang. He just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, then let's just walk around."

About five minutes later, I was bored.

"Can I listen to the iPod, Sa- I mean Fang?" He gave me a 'I'm-gonna-bring-this-up-later' look and then handed me the iPod.

"Let's go get something to drink, Max. My mouth and throat feels like I ate a lot of salt this morning."

"I told you not to eat the 'sugar', Fang, 'Cause that wasn't really 'sugar.' Gazzy replaced it with salt."

"No wonder. Well that just goes to show you that I should listen to you more." I looked at me, then I blushed.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked. He looked around, then spotted the nearest ice cream shop.

"Maybe a milkshake." Then it hit me. We haven't had dinner yet.

"Do you want to go get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, something with low sodium." We laughed.

We went to one of those 'sit-down' restaurants in the mall. Fang and I got a salad. He got a milkshake like he wanted. I got to pay the bill. Those freaking milkshakes cost a lot! He got a "gourmet" milkshake. What kind of milkshake is "gourmet"? They probably only put "gourmet" to put the price.

"Happy birthday, Fang," I said. "That was your birthday present."

"But, it's not my birthday. . ."

"No freakin' duh!! That's how much I would pay to get you something! So happy birthday!"

"Uhh. . . Thanks?"

"I want to go shopping. How about you?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the mall with a couple bags full of close for all of us. We could barely fly home they were so heavy, but we made it. We walked in our rooms and started sorting out the clothes. Moments later, Fang walked in my room, holding a . . . Oh my gosh. He was holding a bra. I mean, I'm 14. I've hit puberty. I needed a bra. This was so embarrassing. Fang was holding my bra! So you're laughing! Well, let your best friend, which is a boy, come in your room holding your bra. Just let that happen.

I got off my bed, snatched it from his hand, and shoved it in my drawer. I was smiling at me in a weird way. Then he left. I went back to what I was doing.

Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel returned from their parties.

"Well, how was it?" I asked them.

"That was so totally awesome!" The Gasman said, then he did and air punch. "That was the best party I've ever been too."

"Gazzy, that was the only party you've ever been to," explained Iggy. "Well, I'm beat. G'night, Max."

"Night, Iggy"

"Me too." said the Gasman. "Night Max."

"I'm beat also," Nudge yawned. "See you in the morning, Max"

" Goodnight, Max," said Angel. They went to their rooms and I made sure every light was turned off. I was probably stay up for another hour or two. I walked back to my room and Fang was sitting on my bed.

"You going to bed, Fang?" I asked him.

"No. Not sleepy. And what was that about when you almost called me Sam today?" I walked over and sat at my desk, turning the laptop on.

"It's. . . It's nothing." I really wanted the subject to be changed.

"No, it's something." I hate it when he does that! He can read me like a book; see into my eyes like open doors.

"Well, we did something similar to that on my date with Sam. Except a lot of it was different." He looked at me and his expression changed.

"So, did you call that girl yet?" I asked, turning away from the laptop.

"Nope. Waiting for the right time. But I guess I could do it now." He took out his cell phone, dialed a number, and put it up to his ear. Fifteen seconds later, he closed it.

"Well?"

"No answer. Her cell phone probably wasn't on."

"Oh, well, you can always try tomorrow." He didn't look that hurt, like he already had what he wanted. But then again, Fang always looks impassive.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang." He got up and walked to my door. I turned off the laptop and got into some pajamas as he left. I turned off the light, having the moonlight from my window show me the way to my bed. As I lay down, I wondered who that girl could be. I've known Fang all my life and there's no possible way he couldn't like me. He hasn't known any other girls besides me, Nudge, and Angel. Also Anne, but, who cares. He also knows that girl that he likes. I don't see how he could! He hasn't known her that long! Uggh. . . This was getting me worked up. I'd be better off sleeping on it.

Last night, I kept having the same nightmare again and again. It was the one where there was an endless hallway, but I'd just keep running. But at the very end of the hallway, Fang was in a hospital bed and I couldn't get to him. (A/N: Blog readers, you should know what I'm talking about.) I guess that's how I felt now. I loved Fang, but I just couldn't have him. He had that _other_ girl.

"Max! Wake up!" Fang was shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I felt beads of sweat trickle down my forehead.

"You were screaming. I guess you were having a nightmare. Anyways, breakfast is ready."

"Okay. Just let me get some jeans on." We walked down the stairs and into the breakfast room. "Don't eat the sugar this time, because tonight, we're not going to the mall. And I'm never spending that much on a milkshake ever, EVER again!!"

"Okay." He looked kind of scared.

After breakfast, I was bored. So I called Sam.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Sam, I know I said next weekend, but do you think I can come over today?" I asked, wanting him to say yes. I was so freaking bored.

"Yeah, today'll be good. We're going on vacation next weekend."

"What time do you want me over?"

"Anytime will be nice."

"Okay. How about in an hour?"

"Perfect with me."

"Good. See you then!" We hung up and I went up stairs to get ready. Fang was in my room, which was sort of scary. I started brushing my hair.

"Where are you going?"

"To Sam's"

"Oh." He didn't say anymore after that.

An hour past and I was ready to leave for Sam's. I just couldn't find my freaking cell phone. I was running a little late, so I went ahead publicized my event.

"Anne? I'll be heading off to Sam's as soon as I find my cell phone."

"Okay, just don't be gone long."

"I won't" I went back to my room. "If I was my cell phone, then where'd I be?" Aha! Under my dirty clothes in my closet. Sure enough, it was there.

"Hmm. . . Wonder how long my cell phone's been off?"

**Did you get the ending? If you didn't, just tell me and I'll explain it to you.**

**So how'd you like it? Next chapter, you must reach the goal before I update. So review, review, review. The goal will be. . . Let's say about 37. You need 37 reviews before I update. Thanks again to those who take the time to review!!**

**-artemis1234567**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, right now, I'm having a minor case of writer's block. (I know what's going to happen, but I don't know how it's going to get there. . .) So, I'm not so sure how this chappie's going to turn out. It'll go along as I type along, I guess. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

The flight to Sam's house was very peaceful. The wind whipping through my hair. The whistle of it hitting my ears. It was very cold, though. I looked down to study the grounds. Wow, that was fast! There's Sam's house! I titled my wings to land and bank. I landed a few hundred yards so I wouldn't be seen, and to pull my hoodie over my wings. I walked up to his door and rang the door bell. Five seconds later, he answered.

"Hi Sam!"

"Hello, Max. Come on in." I've never been inside his house before, but somehow I knew where it was. It was big, but not as big as Anne's.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asked me. As hungry as I was, I wouldn't take food from him. I still couldn't trust him.

"No, but I'll eat when I get home. Thanks for offering."

"I insist that you eat here. It'll be like another date."

"Okay," I said. What? I can't help it! It's just the way he looks at me.

Sam's parents were away, so it wasn't anything fancy. Just microwavable macaroni and cheese with too much water and not enough cheese. But hey, at least it was food!

"We don't have anything fancy for dessert either. Just some ice cream."

"That'll do."

After stuffing our faces of all the ice cream you could eat, we decided to watch some T.V. All the shows where boring and stupid.

"Uh, Sam? I told my mom that I wouldn't be gone too long, so I think I'm going to go now. I had a nice time." We stood up and I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and then gave me a quick kiss on my mouth. Nothing fancy, just like Sam.

When I got home, Fang started watching me like a hawk. He'd take in my every move, my every word. He was acting kind of creepy. I was upstairs changing into my pajamas when he walked in.

"Whoa, Buddy! Ever heard of knocking?" Luckily, I had my pajama pants on, but I was in my bra."

He walked in after I told hom it was okay.

"So that's what those things are for. . ." he said and I slapped him in the face, playfully. "I'm just kidding. So how'd it go over at Sam's?"

"None of your bussiness."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't need to know every little detail in my life," When is the freaking apocalypse going to happen? Fang is acting so _weird_!

"I don't _need_ to know, but I _want_ to know. . . So how'd it go?"

"I'm not telling you." By now I had my hands on his shoulders pushing him out of my room. Why was Fang acting so out of character?

"I'll find out some how, someday, Maximum. Just you wait!" I shut the door and locked it.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and don't you ever call me 'Maximum' again!"

"Why? Is Sammy only allowed to call you that?" Fang asked through the door.

"NO! He doesn't even know my name is Maximum at all!"

"Sure he doesn't."

"GOODNIGHT, FANG!!!"

I was really mad now. That boy could be a pain in the butt sometimes, and now I think he was doing it on purpose. I hate it when we argue.

I got in my bed and punched my pillow back into shape. I stared at the ceiling, thinking very hard. But I was so mad, that any thoughts couldn't process. I eventually angered myself to sleep.

The next morning was really heckish, but surprisingly it was quiet. Anne was going to be gone all day and some of the night, so she was making sure everyone had what they needed. She had lunch already made and money so we could order out pizza for dinner. We were at the door, saying our goodbyes.

"You four have your cell phones, right?" She asked us. "Let me see them." We took out our cell phones and held them up in the air.

"We'll be okay, Anne," Fang said reassuringly. Whoa, that was the second time in his life that he's shown emotion.

"You know the password to the security system, I suppose?"

"Yes, Anne. We do." Iggy sounded annoyed.

"You will keep it set all day. I can call the company to see if you have. If you haven't, you six will be in trouble."

"What about me?" Total asked. "It wouldn't be my fault." I looked at Angel and she nodded. She knew what to do.

"I will be going now. . ." Anne said in a mesmerized voice and her feet started walking, not at her will. She was finally out the door.

"Okay, now that we are lacking of parental supervision, what shall we do?" asked the Gasman. I gave him a deceiving eye.

"Parental supervision?"

All five of them and Total really wished Anne were here. I was probably worse than her, but I wanted to be. For lunch, Anne made sandwiches, but I found cans of spinach. They had to eat three cans each before they could consume the sandwich. And there wasn't any dessert.

For dinner, we had pizza. But can you guess what was on the pizza? That's right. . . Spinach, but I got a pepperoni for myself. Even if they didn't eat all of the pizza, they had to pick off every bit of spinach and eat if. I was cleaning off the table after diiner. Let me tell you, it was fun watching everyone of their faces turn green.

"What's for desert?" Total asked.

"Smoothies!" I took them off the counter and held them in my hand.

"Yes! No spinach!" The Gasman cried in excitement. At least that's what he thought. The smoothies may be a smooth pink, but that doesn't mean no spinach. The Gasman took one from my hand and so did everyone else. Wait for it. . . Wait for it. . .

"EEWWW!!" said Nudge. "I taste. . . Spinach." She looked like she was about to puke.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked them.

"Never say 'No Parental Supervision' around Max," they all said in unison.

"That's right, because 'Mother' Max might come! Now, it's bath time. We're going from youngest to oldest. That means you're first, Angel."

"Who are you?" She made an evil six year-old face at me. I stuck out my tongue at her as she walked up the stairs, followed by Total.

"She's right. Who are you?" Fang asked while I was walking up the stairs. I stopped in mid-step and turned to look at him.

"Mother Max," I told him and continued walking up the stairs.

They were all standing in line in their pajamas, tallest to shortest. Their skin was raw and glowing red. I was walking in front of them like an army captain.

"You will go to bed and you like like it!!!" I shouted in a deep voice, pointing in their faces. "When I come in your room to check on you, I expect you to be in bed. Lights off!!! Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, Max!" they shouted in unison. Then they soluted me. It made me so proud.

So far, everyone was in bed. Next was Iggy's room. I opened his door.

"Iggy, I said everyone in bed."

"But, Max? It's only seven-o'clock!"

"I don't care. In bed now, Iggy!"

"Yes ma'am."

Next was Fang's room. I stood at his door, seeing that his lights were on and I prepared myself to start shouting. I opened his door.

"Max? I think you're over-doing this." He was standing right there when I opened it!

"How?"

"Come on. . . Spinach?"

"Don't you want a healthy colon?"

"That's not the point, Max! You need to relax a little. Remember when I told you that you're a fighter, not a mom? Well, when I said that, I really ment it."

"Well, they need a little tough love. So I'm not going to stop." He turned the light off and walked to his bed.

"I'm going to feel sorry for your kids, then," he said and I closed the door.

**A/N: Did you like it? I don't think it was too bad of a chapter for someone that had writer's block. 50 reviews and I'll put up chapter 5 ( but I've got to write it first. . .)**

**I've enabled the anonymous reviewer, so now it should be easier to reach the review goals. Thanks to all those who review!**

**-artemis1234567**


	5. Chapter 5

**The end is near. . . Or is it?? (It's like Maximum Ride 3!!) I'm not sure If I'm going to make the last chapter this one or the next. (Or will I keep going?) If I keep going, I'm probably going to take a break from this story for maybe a week. I've been typing this story for 3 days in a row and my hands are starting to get tired. Or, maybe I won't take a break. It depends. Enjoy chapter 5!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The best author in the world (James Patterson) does.**

Anne was back the next day and surprised by how many spinach cans were in the trash.

"You kids must like spinach. I'll make a dish out of it tonight!"

"NO!!" They all shouted at the same time. Except for me; I didn't have to eat any last night.

"Can we go swimming in the pond, Anne?" It was kind of hot today.

"I don't see why not. Do you have a bathing suit, though.?"

"I bought all of us one when I went shopping a few days ago."

"Okay." As soon as Anne said that, All of us were up the stairs and into our swimsuits. The rest of the flock flew out of their windows to the pond. I took the long way and walked. But I didn't walk to the pond. I walked to the back of the house and took off at hyper speed. I did a 260 mph dive bomb into the pond, going so fast that it didn't even make a splash!

"Ohh. . . Do that again! But next time, take me with you!!" Total exclaimed.

"Let's play chicken!! I'm with Iggy!" said the Gasman.

"I'm with Nudge!" said Angel. Now I'm starting to think they did that on purpose. I looked at Fang.

"Yeah, you know, I've got something else to do, so I'm gonna have to go. . ." I told him and at the same time, he said. . .

"Yeah, me too."

I was drying off when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. It was Fang.

"Hey Fang." I was going through my closet, trying to find something nice to wear. It was Nudge's birthday and we were going to a really fancy (where the kids meals cost a ridiculous $10.99) restaurant.

"What was tha-"

"How does this look?" I cut him off in mid-sentence on purpose. I held out a simple dress in front of me.

"Absolutely amazing, but why did y- "

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower, Fang. You might want to get ready too." I walked out of my room and with my peripheral vision, I saw Fang put his head down and walk out of my room.

"Max, will you put some make-up on me?" Nudge handed me the box and I opened it. In the box was practically every shade of make-up there was.

"Where'd you get this, Nudge?"

"Anne said I could borrow it."

"Okay. But there's only one problem. I have no idea how to put make-up on."

"Oh. Well I'll go ask Anne. Can you put some make-up on too. How about all of the girls have make-up on? That'll be so cool. And-"

"Okay, Nudge. Angel and I will put on make-up. Just let me find some shoes." Then I realized that the only shoes I had were my combat boots. Guess I'll be borrowing some from Anne.

I knocked on Anne's door with Nudge and Anne by my side.

"Come in."

"Anne? Can I borrow some shoes and can you put make-up on us?."

"Sure. Come in my closet and pick a pair while I do their make -up. Now who's first?" Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down squealing like pigs saying "ME, ME, ME!!"

"I'll do Nudge first, since it's her birthday," I heard Anne say while I looked through her millions of pairs of shoes. She had one closet just for her shoes! My combat boots were fine with me, but they weren't very presentable. I just randomly picked out a pair. The shoes were too small, but they'll have to do.

Anne got done with Nudge and Angel very quickly. Then it was me. And let me tell you that the process of putting on make-up is very unpleasant. The eyeliner was poking me in the eye and the mascara was getting everywhere. For one thing, it was something I wouldn't be caught dead in. Number two, I thought it looked horrible. Anne, Nudge, and Angel didn't though.

"Max, you look so pretty!" said Angel.

"Yeah, Max. You just might get a boyfriend, said Nudge.

"But, Nudge. I already have a boyfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Uhh. . . Sam. . . DUH!!"

After that pleasant conversation, Anne did my hair. That experience was horrible also. I was getting yanked and pulled every which other direction. I'm never going to do this again. Not even if my life depended on it.

"Is everyone ready?" Anne asked. Everyone was dressed nicely. But let me tell you, Fang looked _so_ different. He was still wearing black, but he looked so. . ._ handsome_.

_Max. . . stop it!!!_ I thought.

_I'm telling you this now, Maximum. You like him. There's no denying it._ said the Voice.

_Whatever voice_

_You're going to need my help soon, Max._

_I will never need your help._

"Max, Max?" Fang was shaking his hand in front of my face. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, Yeah. I just got distracted."

"Your voice?" Fang whispered. He knew I didn't want to scare the other kids. I nodded.

We all crammed into Anne's small car and after a long ride, we were there. I was mistaken. The kids meals were an extremely ridiculous $14.99. So imagine how much a mutant bird-kid sized meal would cost, but I guess Anne has the money. My Gosh, she's _single_ and she lives in a two-story _six_ bedroom and _six_ bathroom house - with it's own pond! So yeah, I think she has the money. Our waiter came.

"I want the crab cake and steak dish, the chicken alfredo, and three milkshakes. And today's my birthday!!" said Nudge. The waiter looked at Anne and she just nodded.

"I want what she got, only it's not my birthday," said Angel.

"I want three orders of the ribs and shrimp, and two orders of the chicken fingers. Can you bring extra honey mustard with that?"

Everyone got something similar to that. When they brought our food, it took three people and two tables to set it on. Everyone was staring at us.

_Oh please don't let there be any erasers in the crowd_

Anne wasn't very happy with us when she got the bill. She definitely put it on her credit card. We could've went to a fast food restaurant and eat for under a hundred bucks, but I guess Anne wanted to do something special for us. Now she regrets the bill

Stuffed, I ran upstairs and put Anne's shoes back up. Then I lay down on my bed. Fang walked in a few minutes later.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you look?" He came and sat down beside me on my bed. When in the freaking apocalypse coming?

"No."

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Why can't I ask?"

"Well, I thought you liked someone else."

". . ." Fang was silent.

**Small attempt at Fax in this chapter. There's going to be lots of fax in the next chapter, that is, if we get enough reviews. The goal for the next chapter is 60 reviews. Once again, thanks to all those who review! You're the best!!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-artemis1234567**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I think this chapter has Fax. It's all according to how you look at it. When two people like each other, don't they fight over the stupidest little things? Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Well, do you?" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided not to.

". . .Yes. . ."

"Then, end of conversation. Have you updated on your blog lately?"

"I haven't, but Iggy has. He put that pea thing up."

"Oh. Did I ever tell you about this really weird scientist dude I found info about on the internet?"

"No."

I walked over to my desk and got my laptop. Sitting down, I turned it on and went to my e-mail to get the link.

"Ahh, ter Borcht. Isn't he a genetic scientist?"

"How'd you find out?"

"Have no idea. . ."

After at least thirty minutes of research, Fang got wide eyed. He closed them, fell back and started snoring.

"He's got the right idea," I told myself and I got a pillow to put under his head. I got at the foot of the bed, turned my laptop off, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke before Fang. Or at least I think I did.

I got up, brushed my hair and teeth, and walked back into my room. Fang was sitting at my desk on my laptop. He was doing one of those "Who's your secret admirer" things. By the looks of it, he wasn't getting the results that he wanted. How do I know? He was 'Argh'ing every time he pressed enter.

"What are you doing?" I put his finger on the 'M' key, looked up, saw me, and then quickly closed the screen.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing research is all."

"On what?"

"The School."

"Uhm. Sure did look like it. . ." But I decided to drop the matter. "Now come on. I'm making breakfast."

Iggy wasn't feeling well, so I cooked breakfast. I couldn't do much else than make eggs. I fixed everyone's plates and gave it to them. Iggy was giving me a 'you've-better-not-done-anything-to-my-eggs' look as I handed him his plate.

"Max, these eggs need pepper. . ." Fang rudely informed.

"No, they're fine."

"Pepper. . .  
"They're fine!"

"Pepper."

"Fine."

"Pepper"

"If you say pepper one more time, I'll. . ."

". . .Pepper. . ."

I went over to backhand him, but then Anne walked in. Be both looked innocent.

"Smells. . .like eggs." She said and went to go fix her a plate.

"I'll say this once again, Max. These eggs need pepper."

"Shut up."

After breakfast, everyone looked green-faced.

"Max. . . What'd you do to those eggs?" Iggy moaned.

"Yeah, Max. I'm feeling a little queasy." The Gasman leaned over like he was about to puke. Unfortunately, he did.

Note to self: Never make eggs again, much less anything else. I just can't cook.

"Told you they needed pepper." Fang brushed my shoulder as he walked by. I just think he didn't want to clean up the barf.

"What does pepper have to do with anything?"

It started storming really bad while we were watching a movie. A _scary_ movie to add to that.

"BOO!!" said a character in the movie, and everyone jumped to the person beside them. Except for me. But guess who was sitting next to me. . . That's right.

I looked at him and he backed away slowly.

"Iggy, promise me you'll never do that again," I said. (A/N: Haha! I bet you thought it was Fang!)

"Yes ma'am. Just don't eat me!" I slapped him.

"Ouch. Hey, Fang. . . Do you want to switch places with me?"

"Sure."

Oh. . . Crud. I hope that character doesn't say 'BOO!!' again.

I felt Iggy get up and Fang sit down. Lightning flashed and lit up his sharp, angular face. I was able to block out any thoughts before they came this time.

"BOO!!" Darn it. He said it again. Without thought, I jumped to Fang instead of staying still. He looked at me and then I noticed what I was doing. Then I quickly went back. He gave me a 'I'm-not-going-to-let-you-forget-this' look and I stuck my tongue out at him. A few moments later, the power went off and as rich as Anne was, she didn't have a generator. Everyone started screaming.

"Okay, okay. Everyone stay calm," Anne yelled over the screaming. No one was quiet.

"Let me handle this," I told Anne and she nodded. While it was pitch black, I could still see thanks to my super acute raptor vision. So could the rest of the flock. But why were they screaming?

"Everyone report and line in order," I yelled. All was quiet then I heard. . .

"I'm fine." the Gasman.

"Same here." Nudge.

"I'm okay, and so are Celeste and Total." Angel.

"Uninjured at the moment." Iggy

"Bite me." Fang.

Then I heard the sirens. Not the police sirens. You guys in Tornado Alley should know what I'm talking about.

"Tell them to follow me," Anne whispered.

"Come on you guys. Follow Anne."

She walked in a fast pace as we neared the basement door.

"Everyone down here," she said and I stood behind to count heads. Everyone was here, so I started down the stairs.

Let me tell you, Anne was quite prepared for a storm. She had blankets, candles, canned foods, you name it. Then she turned her weather radio on. It was flashing 'Tornado Warning.' Then that creepy voice came on. Now my voice chimed in.

_Max, listen to me._

_Okay. . ._ What else could I do? We never had Tornadoes at The School.

_Have the flock huddle together with a blanket over them. The tornado that the warning is issued for will not hit your house, but another one can form. Do this just to be safe._

"Anne, let me see a few blankets," I commanded and she handed me some.

"Everyone, huddle together and wrap these blankets around you." I gave them the blankets and sat down in the bunch.

"I never thought tornadoes could happen in Virginia," said Nudge.

"They can happen anywhere at anytime."

"Ohh. . . That explains a lot."

You could hear the wind whistling and the lighting crash. No biggie though, we've been through scarier situations. That creepy voice on the radio came back on, saying that the tornado warning has expired. The lights then flickered back on.

"I suppose it's safe, so we can go back up-stairs. Fold up the blankets and give them to me," Anne said, opening the closet. Gazzy gave her all of the blankets.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he said and started running up the basement stairs. I heard another set of stairs and then a door shut.

"Me too," said Nudge.

"Same here." Angel.

Iggy looked at us, shrugged his shoulders and started running up the stairs.

"I think I will too," I said and started going. Fang followed.

I was in my bed, staring out the window. What was that 'pepper' thing all about? He probably did that just to get on my nerves. And that tornado thing was freaky. I hope I'll never have to live through one of those again.

I was tired, so I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was just about to fall asleep when. . .

"BOO!!"

"AGH!!" I screamed and turned over to face the person that scared me half to death. If only he would have done it twice. . .

"Fang!!! You scared me half to death!"

"Okay then, let me do it again. Then you'll be scared to death twice." I slapped him while getting up and turned on my lamp. He started laughing.

"Don't you dare do that again."

"Okay, I won't." I sat on my bed. He followed next to me. "How'd you know what to do when we were under that warning?" he asked. "I don't think that was in our training. . ."

"Thank the 'All-Knowing Voice,'" I said and raised up my knees to rest my head on them.

"Oh. . ." He fell back on my bed. We were silent for a few moments, but then I decided that I was going to break it.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He raised up.

"Why. . . Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

". . ."

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"You've been acting weird too." I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What was with that spinach thing? And when you just decided to get out of the pond when the Gasman wanted to play chicken? How about when you keep cutting me off when I'm about to say something?"

"Well, it's different?"

"How's it different, Max? Tell me." Fang was getting real mad now.

"The Flock needs a mother, and it's really been hitting me hard," I shouted, almost in tears. Fang's never been this mad before.

"Okay, that explains the spinach thing, but what about the pond and you cutting me off?"

"I'm. . . I'm not saying anymore," I cried and got up from the bed to walk out. He got up and stopped me when I was half-way there.

He put his finger under my chin and rose my head up so I could see him.

"You're going to tell me everything."

**How was this chapter? I know the whole 'tornado' thing was a little random, but I was running out of ideas to lead to. . . No, I was just bored.**

**Those last few words led to. . . FAX! Thanks to all those who review and since you doubled the review goal, I'll post the 7****th**** chapter as soon as I get done with it. Hopefully it will be late tonight or early tomorrow.**

**-artemis1234567**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say except the for the Fax is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"What do you mean by _everything_?" I asked, even though I knew clearly what he meant.

"You know what I mean. Are you forgetting that I can read you like a book.? I know you better that I know myself!" he grunted through his teeth.

I walked over and sat down back on my bed. Fang followed. He looked so. . . Mad for someone who has never shown emotion.

"You know what Fang? Maybe you don't need to know _everything_. First off, It's none of your business. So why are you asking? I mean, we're freaking _fourteen_ and starting to go our separate ways! Yeah, when we were _three_, we could tell our share of secrets. And we would be fine with that, whether they were personal or not. But guess what Fang? Where not three anymore! We're fourteen, puberty stricken and we _want _to keep things to ourselves. Well, maybe not _you_, but _I_ do. I want to keep my life to myself, except for the very few details I put in the blog. But that's as much as I want _everyone_, including _you_, to know. So why don't you just keep your freaking nose out of my freaking life!!"

I flew out of my window, sad but enraged at the same time. I was going to fly, the only thing that ever cleared my mind. I don't know to where. I don't know to who, but I was just going to _fly_.

­

I found a patch of woods with a cave near by, so I decided to crash here tonight. Hopefully no one would find me, because I didn't want them too. I don't thing Fang followed, which is a good thing. Tomorrow, I was going to map out my quest to somewhere across the country, far away from _him_.

Using my warp speed, I was out of Virginia in about seven minutes. Now I was. . . Somewhere, but not in Virginia. Where has my sense of direction gone?

I will keep flying like this with minimum stops until I get to Arizona. That's right, folks. I am going to Dr. Martinez's house. Home-made chocolate-chip cookies, here I come. The thought of it just made me hungry. And I thought I said 'minimum' stops! Well, there's 'Maximum' Ride for you.

I stopped at a nearby fast food restaurant and got three hamburgers with two orders of fries. That lasted me about a few hours, and I was in the mid-west. Kansas, I_ think_. But I decided not to get anything yet. I mean, I was halfway there. I could wait.

When I said "I could wait," yeah right. I waited about an. . . Hour? But I couldn't wait anymore. So I stopped and got a small snack. A small snack meaning a whole box of Lance Peanut Butter Crackers. What can I say? We needed a freaking minimum of 3,000 calories a day.

It was almost nightfall when I decided to stop for the night. I was on the western borderline of Texas, so all I had to do was fly west. If I got up early in the morning and fly warp speed until I'm there, I'd be there at around lunch time. But right now, I needed to sleep.

"Nick, where's Max?" He was tired of explaining this to every single member of the Flock.

"She went flying. She said she'll be back in a few days." This, of course, was a lie. But no one knew Max better than Fang. And he knew that when she goes flying like that, she's gone for at least a few days.

"Okay. I just hope she's not in any sort of trouble." Anne was a little more paranoid than usual. She burnt the dessert cake and put more that enough sugar in the lemonade. How could he tell? Angel and Gazzy were bouncing off the walls after the first sip.

Fang walked back into his room and turned on his laptop. He was going to put up his post for the week and he knew what it would be. He typed - "Relationship problems. Does anyone have any advise?" He submitted it and minutes later, it came pouring down with replies.

'Who's it for? Max?'

'I think you should totally tell Max how you feel. P.S. Lissa stinks.'

And so on and so forth. But none of them were helpful, so he got on his bed and thought really hard.

_So why don't you just keep your freaking nose out of my freaking life!!_

Those words kept playing over and over in his head. Why didn't he just keep his freaking nose out of her freaking life? Why?

Because he _loved_ her. She _loved_ him back.

And that was a good enough excuse.

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. What couldn't be a better time that to get a head start on the flight? I gathered my pack and was off west.

As I was flying, I remembered Fang. I remembered the way he stared at me as I was giving my 'sharing secrets' speech. Fang looked so mad. I was glad he was mad. If he wasn't, then I couldn't argue very well. My stomach started to growl.

"Shut up," I told it and looked for a discreet place to land.

_Max, as you fly, you are running away from your true feelings._

Hello Voice.

_No I'm not. I'm going to get something to eat right now._

_Maximum, that's not what I mean and you know it. You're running away from your emotions. That's not a wise thing to do._

_Shut up, Voice. I've had enough of those stupid life lessons from Jeb. I don't need to learn anymore form you._

_You've apparently not learned enough._

_I've learned all that I need to know._

It was around 10:30 and I was almost to my destination. I guess I woke up earlier than I expected. About thirty minutes later, I was a few familiar trees and an utterly familiar roof.

_Hmm. . . Wonder if that could be Ella's,_ I thought jokingly.

I landed in a patch of trees and walked up to her door. I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps draw near. It opened.

"Max!!" It was Ella. "I've missed you so much! Let me go get my mom." She hugged me and ran off to get Dr. Martinez.

"Max!! It's so good to see you! Come inside." TO my surprise, Dr. Martinez had just taken a fresh batch on chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. She let Ella and I have one while they were still really hot. And let me tell you, they were the _best_ that way.

"Actually, Dr. Martinez, I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days."

"Of course! You can stay as long as you need to!" she said before taking another bite of her cookie.

"Yes!" cried Ella. "We can say up all night and watch scary movies, then we can put make-up on each other and-" she stopped, noticing that she was babbling. She almost sounded like Nudge.

_Scary Movie._

That word put many visions inside my head.

The school, the other school, and the night of the tornado. It bought back the memory of _the argument._

"Are you okay Max?" Ella was waving her had in my face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"That's okay. We can get you some nice, clean clothes to wear and later, we might go out for a late lunch."

"Sounds great," I said.

_You're running away from your emotions._

Fang wondered where Max had gone. He was sure she had gone a great distance, so it couldn't be Sam's. It was probably that Dr. Martinez that he heard her talking about.

"F - I mean, Nick. Lunch is ready."

"I'll be down there in a minute."

_Fnick_.

That's what Max called him accidentally when we first met Anne. Now it was just, Nick. The Flock has been at Anne's for almost a year now, and he could tell that Max was getting sick of it. They've been on the run for almost all of their lives, so they couldn't stay in one place for a long time. But, if it was their own home, not someone else's, then maybe they could try. (Like their house in Colorado)

Now Fang regretted ever saying that the eggs needed _pepper_.

We were at some place in the food court at the mall. I would never have thought that I'd be at the mall twice in a course of one week. We were getting me a new outfit. The one that I was wearing was ripped and torn. Thankfully, Dr. Martinez had a hoodie that I could borrow. She had gotten be a new pair of jeans and two new shirts. That's all I would need, because I'm not staying that much longer.

"Thanks for the clothes and food, Dr. Martinez,"

"Why, you're not leaving now are you?"

"No, not right now. . ."

"Okay," she said and then took a bite of her salad.

We were back home and tired when my 'you-need-to-get-back-to-the-flock' feeling came to me. I wasn't going to leave now, I was going to say another day at least.

"So, want to watch a _scary movie?_" Ella asked.

"Sure. . ." I said and she put the DVD into the player.

And get this.

It was the same movie we watched at Anne's. Was this the universal feature length film for _scary movie?_ It sure seemed like it.

We were just at the titles and Ella started screaming her head off. I looked at her.

"What? The titles are _moving!_ Isn't that scary?" she asked and I just turned away. Was I supposed to be scared? Because I wasn't.

I had been here for two days, and I really needed to leave. We were standing at the door, saying our goodbyes before I took off.

"You'll come back soon, right?" Ella asked, all teary eyed.

"I have a feeling I will." This was a wasn't a lie. (A/N: I'm sure you've read the third book. . .)

"Alright then, we expect to see you soon." I gave Dr. Martinez and Ella a hug and took off. I wasn't gonna stop for nothing, so It'd be a one and a half day flight if I kept at warp speed.

I got to the edge of Virginia at about 1:00 in the morning, so that means I would be at Anne's in seven minutes.

Finally, I was there and got in through my window. Fang was sitting on my bed, as if he'd been waiting for me. There was no doubt he was.

"So, where'd you go?" he asked and I decided to go hard on him.

"Do you remember the speech I gave you?" I know this was really mean and I could've told him where I went, but I just felt like arguing.

"Yes, I remember the speech. But can you at least tell me where you went? What you did?"

I sat on my bed. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Alright, Max. Since I gave you a chance to say your mind, I'm going to say what I want to say."

"Knock yourself out." I rested my head on my pillow, pretending to be bored. That made him mad.

"Listen to me, Max." I looked at him, almost to the verge of crying.

"Max, don't cry. Now you said something about nothing being my business. I know it's not, but I feel like I need to know. I do need to know. If I'm not mistaken, then I'm the only one in the flock you tell anything to. I'm sure you want to keep your life secret, but here's the truth Max. If you keep it bottled up inside for too long, bad things can happen and you can become an emotional wreck. And being a human-avian hybrid makes it no better. We don't even know our own parents. I realize that you want to be strong for the flock, and let me tell you. You're doing a great job. But here's your chance to just cry it out."

When he said _cry it out_, boy did I cry.

Fang held me close while I cried. I was still so mad at him, but I'd bring it up later. He was right. I just needed to _cry it out_.

"Tell me how it's different with you. I mean, you're 'No Emotion' Fang!"

"It's just different. That's the way I am." I sat back up.

"Oh yeah, well maybe that's how I want to be too. To show no emotion. So I'm not going to _cry it out_ anymore. You can't tell me to do anything." I don't know why I was acting like a child. I think Fang was right about keeping it all bottled up.

"I'll just get to the point then," he said, looking very mad. "Max, remember that late night talk that we had a few days ago? Did it seem suspicious in any way?"

"No, because I know you were talking about the red-haired wonder. I was just asking questions so you would admit it."

Fang now had his hands in the air as a result of frustration. "Max, don't you get it? You had your cell phone off the day I tried to call _that girl _that I was talking about! I kept trying to talk to you, but you just keep cutting me off. I wanted to tell you the _truth_!" I turned around to face him, breathing hard. I was dumbfounded, so I didn't say anything. I just wanted to cry again.

"Ugh! You don't get it?" I did, but I just wanted him to tell me. "That girl that I was talking about was _you!_ Duh! 'I met her at school.' I met _you_ at the school. 'I met her some time ago.' I met _you_ a long time ago! I can't believe you don't get it!" He was yelling and then I started crying. He wrapped his arms around me. "Max don't cry. Do you get it now? I love _you_."

I sobbed even harder, confused but happy at the same time.

"Max, I said don't cry. . ." I looked up at him.

"I'm not crying about that."

"Then what are you crying about?"

"It's just, how am I going to tell Sam?"

**How was this chapter? Was there enough Fax? I think this will be the last chapter, ( I'm not sure yet. . .) but I've got a surprise. At least. . . I think it's a surprise. I have no idea how you will put it.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I enjoyed your praise and helpful comments about the story. You're the best!**

**-artemis1234567**


	8. The Oneshot Version

**Well, here's the oneshot version of A Late Night Talk. It's still short and cruddy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

The rest of the flock was asleep. Fortunately I was able to put them down before Anne did. I was listening to my favorite singer - Liam Rooney. Sometimes, music was my only escape. Fang then walked into my room.

"Sup, Fang?" I asked him. He came and sat on my bed.

"It's nothing, just felt like having one of our late night talks before I crashed." Wow, that was the longest phrase I've ever heard him say. I better brace myself for the apocalypse.

"Okay,. Since you titled it a 'late-night talk,' then I suppose we have to talk. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Max, I don't know how to put this but I , - I need your help." His face grew a little dimmer as he said this. Fang has become a chatter-box. Maybe the world was coming to an end!

"Alright then, what do you need help with?" I asked, feeling half excited and half scared. It wasn't everyday Fang came up to you and requested help. He could usually do things on his own.

"Well, I known of a girl that I've met sometime ago - at school. She's beautiful, witty, strong, and fearless, and I thing I might like her. I think I might like her a lot. I just don't know how to tell her. That's where I need your help. I need you to tell me how to tell her that I love her," I was shocked at his request. I mean, I'm no Dr. Phil. I was ready for an explosion to happen, just about now. What was up with Fang?

"Do you talk to her a lot?"

"I see her everyday. . ."

"No Duh! You see her at school, smart one! I'm just kidding. What you need to do is to call her and maybe set up a date. There you can tell her your feelings. Did that help?"

"Yeah, a little. I'll try it this weekend."

"But one question, Fang. Why do I need to know this " He lowered his head a little, as if he'd been rejected. He raised it again.

"Because I'm trying to make you jealous! " He gave me one of his quick smiles and I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He did the same and after a few more, he got up and walked to the door.

"No, seriously, it should work. It's just gotta be done right," I said as I turned my stereo back on.

"Thanks," he said quietly and left my room.

The next day, my cell phone rang. It was Fang. I wonder why he was calling me when he was in the next room. . .

"Fang?" I answered.

"So Max, how's about that date?"

**How was the oneshot? I bet you're glad I didn't to the oneshot, because I think the long version is much better.**

**I'm still thinking about chapter 8. I thought I had an idea, but then I realized it wasn't all that great. Give me a week and a half (Wednesday) to make my decision. Until then keep enjoying my story if you can!**

**Thanks again to all of those who review! Keep reviewing! (even though I don't know if I'm done with my story. . .)**

**-artemis1234567**


	9. Discontinued

Discontinued. Details Later


End file.
